


Bee Mine

by protectnevillelongbottom



Series: Assorted Works [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, harry bakes because i'm garbage, literally what even, some kissies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectnevillelongbottom/pseuds/protectnevillelongbottom
Summary: My submission for ash-castle's Valentine's Challenge.





	Bee Mine

“Gather ‘round, fucks,” Head Auror Weasley’s clunking boots announced him before he even spoke. “To increase department morale, or whatever, we’re supposed to have a few office parties throughout the year. As you know, Valentine’s Day is in three days and one of you is in charge of planning the entire party. Now, pick a straw.” He held out his hand which was wrapped around a bundle of straws. 

The aurors stepped forward to draw, including Draco. He made eye contact with the Head Auror and pulled a random straw free, groaning when he saw it was only half the length of the rest. He desperately wished to bang his head on the wall. He didn’t have any time to plan a party, especially in three days.

Weasley smirked at him and then returned to the safety of his office, leaving the rest of them to return to their cubicles. Draco walked back to his desk, sighing as he sat down behind the pile of paperwork.

Another hour and a half of work went by and Draco’s cubicle mate, Charles, got up. “Lunch?” He asked, grabbing his jacket and slipping it on.

“No thanks,” Draco grunted, “I’ve got to go to Diagon to get these party supplies, I guess.” Charles let out a short laugh and nodded before leaving Draco behind. He supposed he better get it all over with and grabbed his traveling cloak.

Diagon Alley was tame compared to the last time he had walked down the cobbled street. It had been Christmastime and he forgot to get his Aunt Andromeda a gift, so he had to wait in monstrously long lines and get too close for comfort to the people around him. Luckily today was slow. He only passed a few people on his way. He stopped at the florist first to place an order of white lilies, red roses, and pink carnations. After setting the pickup date for Friday, the day before Valentine’s, he continued down the street towards the bakery.

He could already smell the fresh baked bread before he even opened the door. The bell rang as Draco slipped inside and he took a long look at the cakes in the display case, trying to decide what would be best for the party.

“Hi, how can- oh, Malfoy…hey,” Harry Potter greeted with a smile. The door to the kitchen was still swinging behind him, but he seemed to ignore the sound.

“Hello, Potter,” Draco said politely. “I was hoping I’m not too late to place an order for Valentine’s day.”

Potter glanced back into the kitchen and replied, “I mean the cutoff was supposed to be a few days ago but if it’s not a big order we can probably squeeze it in.”

“Er,” Draco began, trying to mentally count how much food he would need. “I’m in charge of the office party, so I think that’s 26 aurors and some have partners. Plus the head auror and Unspeakable Granger. Oh, er, I know they’re your friends so would you like to attend the part as well?”

Potter had been writing furiously on a notebook behind the counter, and when Draco leaned forward to catch a glimpse, he slickly covered his writing. “Ron did mention it, so I may stop by for a bit.”

“Well, you might want to stick around to watch it crash and burn,” Draco laughed awkwardly. “I didn’t get the party planning gene, I suppose. 

Smiling, Potter reached for an order form. Gods, he was beautiful when he smiled. “Hmm. A cake for that many people would probably take too long. I think we would be able to make some assorted cookies if you think that would work for the party. All Valentine’s themed, of course.” He began filling out the form while Draco just nodded along and took in the rest of the store. A few sets of tables and chairs were cleaned and empty and there was a small stage set up in the corner which looked like it was only big enough for one person.

“Do people perform here?” He asked without really thinking about who he was asking.

“Usually only me,” Potter replied, pulling out a folder and slipping the order form in. “There’s not a big audience most of the time.”

Draco nodded and turned back to Potter, who was still smiling throughout their entire interaction. Draco felt weak in the knees; he needed an escape. “Well, I can pick up that order on Friday then. Thank you.”

Potter raised an eyebrow. “We usually deliver them.”

“Oh…alright. I’ll see you then.”

Somehow Draco was doing this. He booked a harp player, set up tables and stations, and even went to one of those Muggle party stores to pick up sickly sweet decorations. Through all of this, we still wondered why Weasley was having them celebrate Valentine’s of all holidays. Only a few of the aurors had partners or were even dating. The job is too time consuming to have any sort of romantic personal life.

The streamers were up, the harpist had arrived and was setting up in the corner, and Draco was pouring these interesting Muggle candy called “conversation hearts” into different bowls around the room. Before he knew it, Harry Potter was knocking on the threshold.

“Hey,” Potter said, “I’ve got your order.” He stepped into the room followed by three levitating trays. Each one floated into place onto the front table and Harry quickly removed their coverings, revealing a display of beautiful heart shaped cookies with various designs on them. The chocolate ones looked especially good, and as Draco walked up to observe them he almost wanted to try one now.

“These look quite delicious,” Draco said politely, shooting Potter a small smile. “Thank you for letting me place the order.”

“No problem. Procrastinators need to help each other out,” he laughed.

Draco almost wanted to argue that it wasn’t his fault he was so late. That he drew the short straw and was forced to throw this party. However, he honestly felt incredibly glad it was all working out. The arrangements all looked fantastic and soon his coworkers would be arriving.

Potter finished setting up and took a glance around the rest of the room. “It looks nice, Malfoy. You might have that party planning gene after all.”

“Do you think you’ll stay? I mean… If you’ve got other deliveries, it’s okay, but…I’d like it if you stayed.” Draco didn’t face Potter when he said this, his cheeks exponentially heating up with each word out of his mouth.

He sensed Potter walking up behind him and felt a light touch on his elbow. “I wouldn’t miss it,” he said quietly, his fingers slipping down Draco’s forearm and then squeezing his hand lightly. “I’m going to go chat with Ron in his office.”

The party was in full swing and his coworkers, even the Head Auror, seemed to be having a good time. Draco was thankful this didn’t end up like that secret birthday party he tried to throw for Pansy a few years back. This one actually seemed to be going over well and he was pleasantly surprised. The harpist in the corner was playing beautiful music that really set the friendly mood, and Draco didn’t think he’d talked to this many of his coworkers in one day before this. He did hope that the success of this party didn’t automatically qualify him to plan the rest of them, however.

“Malfoy,” Weasley beckoned him over.

“Yes, sir?”

Weasley placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in to whisper. “Harry is in my office and he wants to talk to you.”

Draco nodded. “Right,” he replied. He set his drink on the nearest flat surface and weaved his way through the cubicles to the Head Auror’s office. He knocked on the slightly ajar door and poked his head in. “Potter, I apologize. I forgot about the payment, but I can write you that check no—mmf.” A pair of soft lips pushed against his unexpectedly. Draco stumbled back against the door from the force and quickly tried to balance himself by leaning onto Potter, wrapping his arms around Potter’s waist. They took time with the kiss, a chance to really feel each other for the first time, until the need to breathe dominated.

Potter pressed another peck to Draco’s lips and then whispered, “I have a surprise for you.”

Draco almost laughed. “That wasn’t surprise enough?”

“Here,” Potter placed something in Draco’s hand. It was another heart shaped cookie, but this one was different than the others. While the ones at the party were sophistically, generically decorated, Draco could clearly see that this one had been iced by hand. The background was the same soft pink, but this one has a bright yellow bee iced onto it and big, black letters that spelled out “BEE MINE”.

“So…will you? Do you want to go out sometime?” Potter asked pleadingly, his eyes wide and vivid green.

“Obviously,” Draco laughed, pulling Potter back in for another kiss.


End file.
